


Sa Araw ng Pasko

by richietrashmouth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also, Christmas, Christmas fic, Filipino words and conversations, Fluff, Half-Filipino Richie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie and Eddie are so in love, Swearing, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietrashmouth/pseuds/richietrashmouth
Summary: "You already set up your Christmas tree?" Eddie asked. "It's barely December.""We usually start Christmas at September but we celebrate it in December," Richie explained. "It's a Filipino thing.""I wanna start Christmas at September," Ben muttered.Or prompts where Richie is half-Filipino and loves his Filipino heritage.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	Sa Araw ng Pasko

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic, it was supposed to be a one shot but I guess, why not turn it to a sequence of events? There will be conversations in tagalog so if you don't understand tagalog, it's okay, I made Eddie translate some of it.

Richie loves being Filipino.

He loves Filipino food and always asks his relatives to bring back Filipino snacks whenever they would go back to the Philippines.  
He loves speaking the language and learns more of it during his spare time.  
And as much as possible, he binge watches Filipino teleseryes and discusses new episodes with his titas when they visit during family events or when he visits the Philippines.  
He flaunts being Filipino every chance he gets, especially around the Losers.

-

27th of September

Richie entered his house with the Losers trailing behind him. The Losers gaped at the Christmas decorations that were already displayed. Their Christmas decorations had a red and gold theme, the Christmas tree was decorated in a pattern with red and gold ornaments, garlands of the same color had decorated the top and the sides of the shelves, and a 'Merry Christmas!' banner displayed on the wall above the TV.

"You already set up your Christmas tree?" Eddie asked, lightly touching an ornament. "It's barely December."

"We usually start Christmas at September but we celebrate it in December," Richie explained, closing the door. "It's a Filipino thing."

"I wanna start Christmas at September," Ben muttered.

"Well, wait until you see a Filipino Christmas family gathering," Richie said. "The house will be packed and I'll have to do traditional greetings and small talk that will cost me an hour or more in total."

"I can't wait to meet your family, Richie." Beverly went around the living room, admiring the decorations.

The Losers were invited to Richie's family Christmas gathering in December. He had asked them during lunch earlier and Ben was the most excited, he was the first and the most enthusiastic to say yes. They went over to Richie's house to plan their own Christmas celebration because Richie insisted on making Christmas perfect.

"Yeah, you'll meet my four hundred twenty cousins, five hundred aunts, four hundred eighty uncles, and two hundred grandparents," Richie exaggerated. "Nah, I'm just playing but it will feel like that though. There will even be a chance I won't know half of the guests there,"

-

11th of October

Lunch time came around and the Losers were staring at Richie for sipping something from a small blue straw in a red packet.

Bill squinted at the white powder that dusted the packet, "Is that cocaine?"

"No, dipshit. It's Mik-mik, it's milk candy that my cousin brought back from the Philippines." Richie said. "I used to fucking smash tons of these when I was younger."

"Do you mix it with water?" Eddie asked. "That looks like a choking hazard."

"You don't mix it with water," Richie said, adjusting the straw to get more of the power that was stuck in the corner. "And yes, it can be a choking hazard if you aren't careful with this stuff."

"I wanna try some," Ben said, facinated with the candy.

"You're in luck, my guy." Richie said as he pulled out a sachet of Mik-miks from his bag. He ripped off a packet and took a straw from a plastic package and gave it to Ben who gladly took it.

"Don't inhale it or else you'll be coughing up white powder all over the table, people might get the wrong idea." 

"Thanks, Richie." Ben copied what Richie was doing to another pack of Mik-mik. He slowly and cautiously sipped the milk candy through the straw.

"There ya go," Richie smiled at Ben who enjoyed the candy. "You're doing it right!"

"This is really good," Ben said through sipping the milk powder.

Ben's enjoyment made everyone curious of the candy, and soon, Richie was throwing packets and straws to the rest of the Losers.

-

The Losers were having a sleepover in Stan's house. Beverly and Eddie were bringing snacks into the room, Stan and Ben were talking about The Goldfinch film, Mike and Bill were playing video games and Richie-

Well, Richie was watching a tacky Filipino show that involves norse mythology.

"What the fuck, Loki looks so inaccurate here," Richie said, engrossed in the show he was watching. "Puta, ang panget niya."

"Loki is a bitch?" Eddie asked. "Doesn't puta mean bitch?"

"Well, technically yes but not in that context." Richie said.

"Isn't puta a word in Spanish?" Eddie asked.

"It is," Richie said, "A lot of our words derived from Spanish."

"Oh okay," Eddie nodded. "You said other words, what do they mean?"

"Ang panget niya means he's ugly," Richie explained. "The interpretation they have of Loki in this show that I'm watching is wack, he looks mega ugly. The Loki here looks nothing like the MCU version of Loki."

"What does he look like?" Eddie asked. 

Richie paused the video in the frame where Loki has a scene. He turned his laptop to Eddie who made a disgusted face.

"I know right?" Richie said, "I know that the actor is like, middle aged or something but they could've atleast made the design better, he's the god of mischief not the god of ugly ass creatures."

"Agreed," Eddie was now rummaging through the snacks pile. "Oooo what's this? Pot-chie?"

Richie averted his attention to Eddie who found his portion of snacks. 

"Potchi, yeah," Richie said. "My cousin brought back one too many snacks so I just brought some here since there is no way my family and I are finishing those."

Eddie opened the package and took a small handful of the individually wrapped potchi before tossing the bag to Richie. Eddie ripped the wrapper and took a bite out of the sugary candy. Eddie's eyes widened at the taste of the candy, it had a slight sour juicy taste and the sugar that coated the candy contradicted it.

"Woah," Eddie popped the other half of the candy into his mouth. "This is the kind of stuff that my mom would hide from me, this stuff's a packet full of sugar."

"I wanna try," Beverly said, getting one of the potchi that Eddie took. She popped the whole candy in her mouth and was immediately in love with the candy. "This is so good."

Soon enough, Mike took another snack that was familiar to Richie. "No way, you have white rabbits in the Philippines?"

"I'm pretty sure a lot of countries have white rabbits, Mike," Stan remarked without sparing a glance at them, paying attention to the movie that he and Ben decided to watch next.

"I mean this candy, smartass," Mike opened the packet and took one. "My neighbor used to give me some whenever she would visit, she's Chinese so I didn't know you had these there."

"If you want, you can keep them," Richie said, eating more potchi. "We have another pack at home."

"Cool," Mike said, taking more than a handful and stuffing it in the pocket of his bag. "Thanks, Richie."

"No problem," Richie said, swiping the empty candy wrappers to his side. "I'm gonna stop eating these or else imma get a sugar rush."

-

After Richie watched his tacky show, he looked up at Eddie who was on his phone but occasionally looking up on the ceiling as if there was something interesting about it, he was muttering some words that Richie couldn't hear. He then looked at Beverly and Ben who were cuddling and laughing at a video they were watching while Stan, Bill, and Mike were playing on their phone.

"Lookit! The birds stand on my shoulders," Stan amusingly told Bill and Mike.

"As much as that's great and all, but we need to get you out of this biome before you end up taking in two hundred parrots," Mike said, his eyes not taking off the screen.

"G-good idea," Bill said. "W-we don't want you to g-get a-attached, it is just m-minecraft after all,"

Richie looked over again to Ben and Beverly who were trying out snapchat filters, they were squishing their faces against each other and taking multiple selfies.

Richie sighed. "Sana all," 

Eddie looked at him for a moment then checked his phone and looked back at him again.

"Hey Richie," Eddie grabbed his attention, he was pointing his camera at him. Richie pushed up his glasses while Eddie approached him, still holding the camera. Eddie closed his free hand and put it up to Richie.

"Blow on it, I have a surprise," Eddie smiled as if he had a trick. Richie was skeptical but he blew on it. 

Eddie opened his hand and at the same time he said, "Bobo ka,"

Richie playfully swatted his hand and laughed. Eddie was laughing too. "Where did you learn that?"

"The internet," Eddie confidently said.

"You're getting good with the pronunciations, Eds," Richie said, his cheeks pink from laughing but at the same time with flatter as his crush made a joke with him in his language.

"I want another nickname," Eddie whined, sitting beside him. "Make me a nickname in your language."

"So whiny," Richie joked. "Fine, I'll call you something from my language."

Richie thought for a bit. "I'll call you pokpok,"

Eddie playfully gasped. "I am NOT a prostitute!"

Richie was shocked. "Damn, look who's searching for curse words, are you taking my trashmouth title and my language? Is that how desperate you are to be like me 'cause you looovvee me?"

"You asshat," Eddie chuckled and shoved him playfully, "I just want to know if you use a swear word at me or not,"

"Okay, okay, since you're so knowledgable about swear words," Richie said. "What other tagalog words do you know?"

"Just the swear words," Eddie said, confidently again.

Richie nodded and smiled. "I'll call you 'mahal',"

Eddie raised a brow, he didn't know if that word was a swear word or if it was a compliment.

"Do you know what that means?" Richie asked, trying to find an expression in Eddie that indicates if he knows.

"Nope," Eddie shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you one day, mahal," Richie smiled, patting Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie smiled back. He knows he can't speak tagalog fluently, he knows he can't speak a single sentence in that language, he knows a few curse words, the ones that Richie would always say. But when Richie called him that, 

He knew well enough.

-

26th November

Eddie got sick and his mother ordered him to stay at home. Eddie was worried that he would have to miss out on the Christmas parties that he and the Losers have to attend in two weeks. He heard his phone vibrating, he took it from his bed stand and checked who was calling. It was no other than Richie Tozier.

Eddie answered the call. "Hey, spaghetti," the voice of the caller said. 

"Hey, Richie," Eddie sat up on his bed. 

"How are you, mahal ko?" Richie asked, a voice full of loving concern. 

"I could be better," Eddie groaned. 

"Do you think your mother would let me in?" Richie asked him. 

"I don't really know," Eddie sighed. "She probably won't let you in unless you have a cure or something." 

"You're in luck," Richie could be heard getting off his bed. "My lola is here just in time for Christmas, she whipped up some of my favorites." 

"That's good, Richie. But one question, how does that benefit me?" Eddie asked. 

"I'll see you later, mahal," Richie said, hanging up the call, leaving Eddie confused.  
-  
Richie knocked on the Kaspbrak residence door, holding a plastic with a tupperware on the inside. Sonia opened the door cautiously, eyeing Richie. 

"Ms. Kaspbrak, looking fresh as ever," Richie complimented her. "May I visit Eddie? I have some things to make him better, I promise this doesn't have anything that can cause him an allergic reaction."

After a minutes of convincing, Richie was able to get past the door. He went to Eddie's room and knocked on the door. 

"Mahal ko, it's me," Richie said through the door. 

"Come in," he heard Eddie say. Richie opened the door and stepped in, being careful of the hot contents in the plastic tupperware in the plastic bag he was holding. 

"What's that?" Eddie asked, switching off his phone. 

Richie held up the plastic bag carefully. "It's arroz caldo, it's like a porridge. My lola used to make me this when I was sick. When she moved back to the Philippines, she made my dad learn the recipe but he's busy today so,"

"It wasn't as hot as when I left the house but I think it's hot enough for you to manage it," Richie opened the tupperware and took out a plastic spoon and a halfed lemon. He squeezed the lemon all over the arrozcaldo and mixed it with the spoon. 

"What's in it?" Eddie asked, leaning over to take a peek of what Richie was doing. 

Richie was still mixing it to perfection. "Chicken, rice, ginger, carrot, egg, deliciousness, and love," He stopped mixing it and scooped a bit on the spoon, he gave it a taste before nodding in satisfaction. 

Richie gave the spoon to Eddie and exchanged places with him. "Thanks," Eddie took the spoon, scooped an average sized portion of arroz caldo and ate it, he was smothered with delight. 

"Oh my gosh," Eddie sighed in amusement. "This is perfect," Eddie took a big portion and blew on it again, checking if the temperature was okay for him to eat. He shoveled it into his mouth and immediately melted. 

Richie smiled, heart eyes visible. 

"Thank you so much, Richie," Eddie said. "Props to your grandmother."

Grandmother?

"No problem, she would be delighted to know that someone likes her cooking," Richie said. 

"She deserves all the recognition," Eddie smiled, shoveling another scoop of arroz caldo in his mouth. 

"Try it with the chicken, it's super good," Richie said.

-

14th of December 

It was the day of the Losers club Christmas celebration in Richie's house. They were all gathered in the living room, talking about what happened in the school Christmas celebration the day before.

"Like I was walking over to my locker and all of the sudden, this girl who had a crush on me asked if I sent Santa a Christmas wish list," Stan was explaining. "She had an elf hat that you get at wallmart, with like, matching green shirt that had small bells that ringed like crazy," 

"What did you say? Did she know you were Jewish?" Beverly asked. 

"Well, I answered like I would answer any of you, I looked at her with a deadpan face, straight in her eyes and said that I was Jewish," Stan said while the rest of the Losers laughed. "It was so awkward for her, she just said 'oh' and walked away, I felt bad."

Richie's father declared from the dining room. "Richie! Kain na!" 

Richie looked back at the dining room where his mother put down the last dish then looked back at the Losers. "Let's eat," 

They all stood up and went to the dining room, they said grace and then sat down. While passing the food around, Richie was explaining each food that was unfamiliar to the Losers. 

"Mahal," Richie grabbed Eddie's attention who was sitting next to him, "Look, it's you" he said, gesturing to the spaghetti platter. 

"Very funny, Richie," Eddie playfully rolled his eyes and went back to putting food on his plate. 

Richie's grandmother heard Richie's nickname to Eddie. "Apo, siya ba yun?" she gestured at Eddie when he wasn't looking. "Yung pinagawa mo ng arroz caldo dahil may sakit?" 

Richie blushed and nodded. "Opo, lola" 

Eddie overheard, he knew she was talking about him

He was secretly learning tagalog through his internet friend, Ysabel. He learned a lot of phrases and words over time, he just needed to work on pronunciations of other words and grammar, but he can still understand basic conversations.

"Ah, kasintahan mo?" His grandmother asked. 

Eddie almost froze, he continued on scooping food into his plate, acting like he didn't know what that meant. 

Kasintahan can also be another word for jowa or significant other, he remembered. 

"Hindi pa po," Richie answered.

_Not yet_

"Pero balak ko po siya tanongin, malapit na po, lola" 

But, them ask, it's near, grandmother? 

Eddie jumbled the words together, he remembered that grammar was different from the placement of words in English. 

He tried to make his translations in a proper English sentence and oh dear. 

He makes a mental reminder to ask his internet friend if he's right. 

"Kailan mo siya tatanongin?" 

When you ask him?  
_When are you going to ask him?_

"Di ko po alam pero malapit na po, sigurado po ako," 

_I dont know, but it's near,_

then Eddie got lost in translation. 

"Liligawan mo ba siya? Alam niya ba kung ano ang panliligaw?" 

Yes, I do know what that is

Eddie heard the concept of pangliligaw from his internet friend, she explained how it is basically courtship that Filipinos do when they really like someone and want to pursue a relationship with them.

"Gusto ko po siyang ligawan," 

Eddie's heart stopped beating. He dug into his food to stop himself from reacting. 

"Pero di niya po ata alam kung ano po ang panliligaw," 

ata

maybe

but I do.

"Ligawin mo pa rin siya kahit di niya alam kung ano ang concepto ng panliligaw dahil hindi kita pinalaki na hindi maginoo," 

"Opo, lola," 

He got lost in the full translation of the whole sentence and only understood Richie agreeing to what his grandmother said. 

"Ang gwapo niya ha," His grandmother complimented. Eddie got involved in the Losers' conversation, pretending that he didn't understand what she said. He now indulged in the Losers' conversation, not minding the one that Richie and his grandmother had. 

"Kaya nga po eh," Richie agreed and looked at Eddie who was now talking to Bill while eating. 

-  
When they were done eating, the Losers went to the living room to prepare their gift giving session.

Eddie didn't want Richie to feel left out so he offered to help him with the dishes. 

"Hey, Richie," Eddie pushed his chair back into the table. "Let me help you," 

Eddie was about to help Richie stack the plates when Richie tried to decline his offer. "No, you're the guest, mahal, you don't need to help," 

"Please, I want to help," Eddie brought out his puppy dog eyes and used a convincing phrase that Ysabel taught him. "Sige na, mahal ko," 

Richie swooned, if he could melt on the spot, he would already be a puddle. 

Richie's grandmother nudged him, grabbing his attention. "Kaya nga, apo, para magbonding naman kayo," 

Eddie unintentionally nodded. 

Richie looked at Eddie, "Okay, okay," 

Eddie gave Richie a toothed smile and took his portion of plates and went to wash them. 

"Tignan mo apo, nagtatagalog siya para sayo, tapos matulongin pa siya, ang bait niya rin," Richie's grandmother said in Eddie's hearing range. 

grandchild, he's speaking in tagalog for you, something something, he's also kind.

"Alam ko po lola, kaya nga siya po ang gusto ko eh," 

I know, grandma, that's why he is i like

_he is who I like._

When realization hit, Eddie blushed, thankful that he offered to help with the dishes so his face couldn't be seen. 

"Mukhang siguradong sigurado ka talaga sa kanya," 

Eddie doesn't know what that meant. 

"Sigurado po ako lola," 

Richie went over to Eddie and helped him while Eddie made another mental note to ask his friend what that meant. 

After they were done, Eddie went to the Losers while Richie spoked to his grandmother for a bit. 

"Saglit lang apo," His grandmother said to him. "Sa tingin mo ba, may gusto ba siya sayo?" 

Richie looked at Eddie who was laughing with Beverly, Ben, and Bill because of Mike and Stan who were making a conversation through bird noises. Richie admirably smiled at Eddie.

"Hindi ko po alam, lola." Richie sighed.

"Alam mo, sa palagay ko, may gusto siya sayo," His grandmother assured him.

"Sana po, lola" 

-  
The Losers took out the gifts that they brought and started giving it to each other. 

While the others were opening their gift, he went to Twitter to ask his mutual what he heard means and if his guesses were correct

Ysabel: did he say plano?" 

Eddie: no it was with a b but i forgot" 

Eddie: assuming by the context I think its the same?

Eddie: idk im just testing the waters

Ysabel: blano?" 

Eddie: omg no

Eddie chuckled at her joke.

Ysabel: balak?

Eddie: YES

Ysabel: oh, Ysabel: then yes, balak means that he's planning, 

Eddie: oh,, 

Ysabel: :)

Eddie: him and his grandmother have been saying a certain word too

Eddie: i keep on hearing it

Ysabel: what word is it 

Eddie: i think it's cigorado 

Ysabel: ahh 

Ysabel: sigurado means sure

Ysabel: not like, hey wanna do this? sure. thanks!

Ysabel: it's like, are you sure? i'm sure.

Ysabel: wait aw he's sure of liking you isn't he

Eddie: I think so 

Ysabel: tell me about it later when yall done

Ysabel: ikwento mo saakin mamaya kung tapos na kayo

Ysabel: ^^same thing

and coincidentally, he heard richie's grandmother tell that to him. He was fiddling with something, he saw it shine but he just didn't mind it. 

Eddie: oof his lola just said that rn, but ttyl thank you for helping mwah 

Ysabel: no problem! bye :)

Eddie: bye :) 

Eddie closed his phone and started to unwrap his gifts. 

Ben and Beverly gave him sweaters, Stan gave him a teddy bear, Bill gave him a video game, Mike gave him a fanny pack, and Richie,

Where's Richie's gift?

"Oh kids, before I forget" Richie's grandmother chimed in with a plastic bag that was full of boxes. "I bought you all gifts!" 

The Losers cheered in delight, they did not expect to be given a gift but nonetheless they were grateful. 

They each got a box of Filipino candies and a leather bracelet that has their first names engraved. 

Eddie smiled at his bracelet in awe as he wore it. 

"It's not that extravagant but it's all I could think of that would look good with all of you," Richie's grandmother told him.

"It's great," Eddie smiled at her. "Salamat po," 

Richie's grandmother smiled back at him. "You're welcome, apo."

"Hey Eds," Richie called. "Can you come with me outside for a bit? I just uh-"

"Apo, may you assist him outside? I think we ordered something and the delivery guy just came," Richie's grandmother told Eddie.

Eddie nodded. "Sure, yes po."

Eddie removed the gifts from his lap and went outside with Richie. When Eddie wasn't looking, Richie mouthed a thank you to his grandmother.

They both stepped outside, the Christmas lights that decorated their house made it easier for them to see. There was no delivery man on sight.

"Where's the delivery guy?" Eddie asked. 

"There was no delivery guy," Richie was holding the box behind his back. "She made it up so that I can have an excuse to be with you alone."

"Oh," Eddie's heart was racing. "Is there something wrong or is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I-uh" Richie revealed the small box he was hiding. "I got you this,"

Richie opened the box, faint arrays of the different colors from the Christmas lights danced on the necklace that had scribbles which for sure weren't Richie's handwriting but the shape was familiar to him.

"It's baybayin," Richie told him, which bingo, there it is. "It used to be our form of writing system."

Eddie took the necklace out of the box and stared at it in astonishment. 

"What does it say?" Eddie looked up at Richie.

"Mahal ko," Richie said.

"Yes?" Eddie thought Richie was calling him by his nickname.

Richie chuckled, "I mean, it says 'mahal ko'."

Eddie's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh," he blushed.

Eddie looked at the necklace again and smiled. "Thank you, mahal,"

"No problem, mahal," Eddie pulled Richie into a warm hug which contrasted the cool temperature of winter.

The door swung open. "Apo, pasok na kayo ang lamig sa labas, baka malagnat kayo,"

Richie smiled and looked at Eddie. "Let's head back inside,"

-  
After the Losers left, Richie started cleaning up the living room, it wasn't a total mess, he just needed to pick up the few pieces of wrapping paper that the Losers forgot to pick up.

"Had fun apo?" Richie's grandmother asked him

"Yes po lola, I had a lot of fun," Richie discarded the stray gift wrappers and threw them in the trash. 

He sat down on the couch beside his grandmother as they watched a Filipino drama. 

"So tell me my apo, when did you liked him?" She asked. 

"When we were 12 po," Richie said. "It was before our circle of friends came to be, you know, before Bev, Mike, and Ben came along."

"Sino may alam tungkol sa crush mo sa kanya?" she asked. 

Richie has confided in all of the Losers (except for Eddie) about his crush. He first confided to Beverly during a sleepover they had and then she asked if she could bring Ben in for a second opinion, he told Bill about it when he was trying to find a gift for Eddie's birthday, he told Mike during their art class when they were making an expressionist painting and when Stan invited Richie to the park, Richie asked him for advice on how to handle his crush.

"They all know po," he answered.

"Kahit si Eddie?" she said. 

"Unless he knows a lot of tagalog words po then maybe so," Richie shrugged. 

"I think alam niya," His grandmother said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Paano po?" Richie asked. 

"If he knows basic words and slang in tagalog I'm pretty sure naintindihan niya yung pinagusapan natin kanina," 

"The internet is not reliable po, I doubt he knows our grammar," 

"Baka may isa pa siyang kaibigan na pilipino," she reasoned. "kasi bago niya binuksan yung regalo niya nakita ko na may kachat siya," 

"Maybe he was texting his mother po," Richie shrugged again.

"If his mother speaks in tagalog edi sige," 

"What do you mean po?" Richie was confused, he didn't think Eddie could be able to pick up his tagalog or pick up tagalog in general.

"Kasi when I walked over to you, I saw a peek of his messages, nakita ko na nagsasalita ng tagalog yung kausap niya" she said. "baka palihim siya nagaaral ng tagalog and for sure alam niya kung anong ibig sabihin ng 'mahal',"

"Even if he has been secretly learning, how are we sure that he understood us?" Richie said. "Mahal also means expensive diba po?"

"Everyone knows you just don't call someone expensive," she scoffed. "It doesn't make sense."

Richie chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay, fair point,"

There was a comfortable silence.

"He likes you, apo," His grandmother said with a gentle conviction. "He wouldn't be putting effort for you if he doesn't like you that way," 

"Maybe it's just a best friend thing," Richie was trying to not get his hopes up. "Maybe he's just trying to be a good friend po,"

"Sus, ito naman 'tong batang toh," His grandmother playfully scoffed. "Wag ka nga with that 'just a friend' excuse, may gusto siya sayo, bat ayaw mong tanggapin?"

Richie sighed. "Ayoko ko pong umasa," Richie faced her. "Baka pinapaasa ko lang po ang sarili ko,"

His grandmother looked at him, "Baka, maybe, maybe, baka. You keep on saying those words pero you still haven't got a firm answer, apo,"

Richie frowned.

"Tell me, who else learned tagalog for you?" She asked, trying everything to make her grandson realize that his crush likes him back. 

"Eddie,"

"Who helped you with the dishes and convinced you in our language?"

"Eddie did,"

"Who do you call 'mahal ko',"

"Eddie,"

"And who called you 'mahal ko' even when there's a chance he knew what it meant?"

That's when it hit Richie.

That's when his grandmother succeeded.

She smiled and stood up from the couch, kissed his forehead and patted his shoulder, she was walking out of the living room giving him time to think, but before she left she told him something that he now kept in mind.

"Ang araw at gabi ay lumilipas, pero ang halaga niyo sa isa't isa ay mananatili habangbuhay."


End file.
